The purpose of the Sample Acquisition and informatics Core is four-fold; 1) recruitment and acquisition of samples from study subjects; 2) development and maintenance of data bases to ensure accurate data input, easy access to data and easy data transfer; 3) data entry; and 4) development of new statistical methods and analysis of data sets.